Enjoy the Silence
by V-Vendetta
Summary: Words are meaningless. Words hurt people. When one says nothing, no one can be harmed. Raven layed there with Red-X, "I " she began before she was cut off by X. "Enjoy the Silence." He said simply. Created by Madzilla1010, adopted by me. -V
1. Bombshells

Welcome to Enjoy the Silence, brought to you by Madzilla1010, adopted by me. He has left me with this story in hopes that I can "make it into something" as he says. But I saw something already created. Something that was discontinued. I hope you read this, Madzilla. I'm doing this for you, mate.

-V

* * *

The black haired boy began breathing heavily as his kicks and punches were repeatedly dodged and blocked. His body became tired and he grew careless, leaving enough of an opening for the mysterious figure in black to knock him into the floor with a well placed kick to the chest. The skull mask came into the boy's view as he lay on the floor; the eyes behind the mask taunted him. The figure above him was positioned so that his weight was centered on the balls of his feet; his crouch was tense, ready to move out of the way if needed. "You've gotten lazy, kid." He mocked, shaking his head incredulously. The suit he had stolen years ago from the teen 'hero' below him felt like it was made specifically for the thief that now had possession of it. The voice synthesizer built in the mask that hid his identity, left an air of mystery around the man known as Red-X.

"What do you want, X?" Robin asked jumping into a fighting stance, but before being able to throw a punch Red-X back-sprung away from him.

"Robin, you would think by now you would know that I never answer any of your questions straight forward." Red-X replied, crossing his masculine arms over his toned torso. Robin sneered at X's answer as his friends began pulling themselves from the wreckage of the warehouse. They positioned themselves behind their leader or as X liked to call him their 'dictator'."It's been, what, about two years since our last play date, hasn't it Titans?" Red-X mused aloud, taking in the drastic changes in the appearances of each of the Titans. The last time Red-X was in Jump City, Beast Boy looked like a lanky ten-year old who was just starting to hit adolescence. Now, his shoulders were broader and larger and he was about six inches taller. Starfire was still had an alien (literally) beauty about her. Though, she did seem less distracted by the Earthly objects around her. She didn't her usual naive look on her face like she used to. The half-robot/half-man Cyborg had new mechanics and objects that were attached to his human body. In a one word description, he had upgraded. Robin looked like more of an asshole than he used to be. The cold seriousness of his face reminded X of an accountant or a lawyer. X hated both lawyers and accountants; they had both tried to rob Red-X of his money.

The dark and subtle beauty of the half-demon had always captivated him but now it was if he could stand in lines lasting miles just to get a glimpse at her. Her hair had grown much longer than it used to be with her blunt cut, it was cut at her lower back and she had bangs that drifted to her collarbone. Her wide amethyst eyes made him feel like she was questioning his soul with every glance.

Raven.

Her named seem to sum up ever glorious thing about her whether it is about her hair or something deeper like her soul. The word was Raven; elegant, dark, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, etc). "Not long enough." Robin had finally said after moments of silence.

"You should learn to enjoy the silence, Robin. Words can only do harm in certain situations and you just harmed my feelings. I had been really looking forward to seeing all of you after all of these years. Especially you Gorgeous." X said smoothly, he had already taken what he had come to the Wayne Industries warehouse to get (xynothium), but he enjoyed toying with Robin's mind. That put Robin over the edge.

"Don't you dare talk to Starfire like that, you pervert!" Robin yelled, his grip on his bo-staff tightened.

Red-X smirked behind his mask. "Who said I was talking about Starfire?" The Titans' jaws dropped. "Well, with the bombshell I just drooped, I'll be going." Red-x said with an amused chuckle, nobody moved to stop him, but a shocked voice spoke up, effectively stopping him in his tracks. His eyes widened a fraction behind his mask, the voice so soft he barley caught it. The sweet, intoxicating voice that sounded like the world was at peace. Her...Raven.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 is coming up soon! I know the chapter is short, but I'm keeping it strictly close to Madzilla's version, until Chapter 2 or 3. Then they will be longer.

-V


	2. Comical Idea and Weird Stealing

Welcome back to Enjoy the Silence. Me nor Madzilla1010 own nothing of Teen Titans. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

-V

* * *

Chapter Two: Comical Idea

Red-X was crouched in the window, his body poised to leap out of it and into the night, only for the emotionless voice of the dark haired beauty to stop him. He paused, craning his head back to gaze at Raven, who was staring at him with her familiar cold gaze. However there was also...curiosity?

"What do you want with the equipment you stole?" Raven asked from beneath the shadows of her hood.

"That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" He responded before giving a v-sign and disappearing in a blur of red.

The weight of his words was still existent in the crisp air of the autumn night. Raven whirled around and directed her attention to the floor so her team mates couldn't see the sudden blush that was creeping up to her pale cheeks.

"I'll meet you guys back at the Tower." She said no emotion _evident_ in her voice as her figure began to glow the darkest of ebony's and slowly melt into the cement, teleporting herself to Titan's Tower bombard her with a ridiculous amount of questions.

Cyborg was the first to speak after she left. He coughed awkwardly, furiously thinking of the right words to say. "Well, that was… different." He said, sighing heavily. He knew it was going to be a really long and sucky night for his 'little sister'.

…

Raven had teleported to her room. The darkness instantly surrounded her she used her telekinetic powers to gather candles and chalk. The enchanted mirror that allowed her to look into her own mind was carefully placed on her lap as she drew a circle around her; it was about three feet in diameter. The elaborate setting was perfect after a few moments of preparing it. She slowly closed her eyes and the candles of different smells, colors, and heights were lit immediately.

The glow of the candles was battling with the darkness that seemed to crawl towards Raven; her demon nature had always attracted the shadows. She started chanting her mantra over and over again until she began to escape the reality around her. Her body floated off the ground although she still maintained her position. Her hair began flapping lightly in the still air and the chakra on her forehead started glowing dimly.

She was almost at peace with her mind, that was, until Robin barged into her room. She gritted her teeth hoping that he would see she was busy and leave her alone.

"Hey, what the hell was that back there?" He asked rudely, narrowing his masked eyes at her.

"To what are you referring to?" Raven asked trying her best to ignore his intrusion. Unable to overlook his interruption, she sighed as she opened her eyes and placed her feet on the ground.

"You know damn good and well what I'm referring to!" Robin snarled out, the squeaky noise made by his gloved fists clenching. He wanted to know what had Raven acting the way she was. Was it Red-X? No...it couldn't possibly be. He was a villain!

Raven raised a slender eyebrow. "I really don't Robin. You want to know why? Because every time Red-X flirted with Starfire you didn't come to her room breaking down her door, asking stupid questions for what X did. Now, are you going to leave or do I have force you out?" Her cool gaze never left the general direction at the leader of the team.

Seeing as how Raven wouldn't budge, he turned and began to walk out, pausing in the doorway. "I'm only watching out for you, Raven." With that said he exited, the door closing behind him with a '_swish'. _

Raven stood there not saying anything. She pursed her lips in thought before getting up and leaving her room a few minutes after. She needed some tea badly, it would help calm her nerves.

The man in black stood on the window sill for a moment, his arms crossed leaning against the thick strip of wall in-between the crisp air of the night and the controlled temperature of the room. He jumped stealthily into the demoness's room, the black spandex moving with his lithe body.

As he explored he touched everything, committing her dwelling to his memory. He reached the bookshelf and his eyes began skimming across the spines of the massive amount of books. The bookshelf spanned across the whole left wall, poetry to history, alchemy to chemistry. Red-X couldn't even read some of the titles they were in foreign languages he hadn't even heard of.

Suddenly the master thief knew what his next target of plunder was going to be. He smiled at the comical idea. Red-X was going to visit the library. Hearing footsteps approaching his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he quickly darted to the corner of the room and crouched down, hidden. The door opened with a soft hiss as Raven entered the room.

Raven had walked over to the bookcase and ran her index finger over a few spines. X began to wonder what her long, pale finger would feel like if she ran it across his bare chest the way she was running it down the books' spines. Red-X shivered at the thought, he was tempted to stand up and go to her, but he restrained himself.

'_No, now is not the right time.'_ He argued with himself.

She selected a rather thick and worn book. Red-X strained his eyes to read the title and smiled when he was able to read it.

_Robin Hood by Howard Pyle_

She left the room with her book and the cup tea she had brought in earlier and Red-X returned to the book shelf. He look at the books and made a few mental notes before teleporting out of the building.

* * *

Raven plopped down on the expensive leather sofa with Robin Hood in her hands and a cup of herbal tea on the end table beside her. This would be her eleventh time reading it, she didn't know what she liked most about the book; the thief Robin Hood with all his daring, chivalrous might or the romance, she wasn't quite sure.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch next to her with game controllers in their hands. Cyborg suddenly paused the game and gave Raven a hug and Beast Boy soon followed suit. She didn't cringe from the contact like she used but she was still confused by their sudden actions.

"What was that for?" She asked, staring at them. They shrugged before answering.

"Well, we figured Robin probably yelled your ear off earlier so we wanted to make you feel better." Beast Boy replied grinning.

"Yeah, Boy Wonder has been a real ass lately." Cyborg agreed, and for no apparent reason he smirked. "So Red-X is crushing on you, huh?" His asked cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at his clever innuendo. Raven hit him with a pillow and he backed away, putting his hands up in surrender to avoid the abuse.

"Oh, shut up. You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood right now." Raven had gotten over everything since yesterday, putting it in her past ready to start anew. She gazed out the window at the sun reflecting off the calm water of the Pacific Ocean, she breathed in and out, enjoying the calming moment. She scowled, the moment ruined as the flashing red lights and sirens disturbed the peaceful serenity.

Starfire ran over to the main computer. "Friends, it is Red-X he was spotted at the Jump City … Public Library?" She said confusion in her voice; she looked down at the screen once more making sure she hadn't made a mistake.

"Alright, let's go!" Robin said punching a fist in his other palm, looking forward to getting revenge against X. "Raven, do you think you can teleport us?" He asked uncertainly, still thinking she was affected by what had happened between them the day before.

"No." She replied stiffly, before she vanished via teleportation, leaving the rest of the Titan's to arrive at the library their own means. Robin scowled and narrowed his eyes, he would have to remind Raven who the leader of the team was. His words were all practically commands; he expected them to follow them without backtalk. Arriving at the library, she floated inside only to see it barren of anyone minus the librarian who was currently shaking in fear, staring at her with wide eyes.

The remaining Titan's arrived and soon entered the library, Robin having his bo-staff ready. He narrowed his eyes as he observed the surrounding area, growling when he saw no sign of Red-X. "Where is he?" He asked the librarian.

"He...he showed up and bought some books." She stammered out. "After he bought the books he left a note to each of you before vanishing." She shivered, hugging herself before pointing to a table. "The books are over there, arranged in groups for each of you."

Raven walked over to the table, seeing small pieces of papers on top of the books with their names written onto it. Wordlessly she handed them out, noting that her stack of books was larger than the others.

"There's also a note." The librarian said once more, as she handed it to Robin before fleeing.

"What's it say, dude?" Beast Boy asked, peering over Robin's shoulder.

_Dear Titans,_

_I do so hope you all enjoy the books I left you. Seeing as how I haven't been able to give you anything the last few years, I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy, please. Birdboy, you can check for all the booby traps, poisons or whatever you want. You won't find anything._

_-X _

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, his voice cracking in excitement as he read the title: _101_ _Mythical Beasts_.

"Booya!" Cyborg exclaimed his one human eye bugging out of his head when he read the title: _Quantum Physics and how they can help you become a better Mechanic._

"This is glorious, thank you!" Starfire squealed, jumping up and down at the title: _Earth: The Great Culture._

"Humph." Robin grunted as he glanced curiously at the title: _Karate Class 101._

Red-X waited anxiously for Raven's reaction from afar; changed out of his costume and into his civilian clothes. He had gotten her three books while the others just got one. He watched her expressionless face light up when she read the titles:_ Phantom of the Opera, The Hunchback of Notre Dome, and Robin Hood. _And then she smiled. Oh, God it put tears in his eyes it was so beautiful. That small, rare smile set his blood on fire; it sent his heartbeat into overdrive. X's clothes was sticking uncomfortably to him as sweat dripped from every pore with his anticipation.

"Do you like them?" He whispered to himself, his eyes widening as Raven looked up from her books towards his general location. Her eyes widened for a moment before her gaze returned to normal, saying nothing. He grinned widely as she gave a very subtle nod. X then made his leave, disappearing.

The library had cleared out by now, probably anticipating a fight between the Titan's and X only for it to be a dud; like a cheap firecracker.

"Raven? What is it? See something?" Robin asked, his voice jeering her out of her thoughts.

"No...nothing." Raven replied before she turned on her heel, walking out. "Come on, let's go. There's nothing for us here." The Titan's seemed to agree; although Robin stayed behind for a moment, eyes straining into the very back of the library. _'How did you know?' _She wondered to herself, clutching the books tightly to her chest. The Titan's returned to the tower, going to their rooms for a brief moment, only for the alarm to start blaring.

"What is it this time?" Beast Boy groaned out, wanting to go get some sleep.

"It's X again." Robin growled out, his eyes narrowed. "This time he's actually doing something. Stealing...candles?" Everyone on the team stared at the screen slackjawed, before moving out.

Just what was X doing and why?

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. I took the basic idea of Madzilla's Ch 2 and edited it to my liking. I may come back and add more, or not. You'll see.

-V


	3. Revelations Are Made

Welcome back to Enjoy the Silence. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 I own nothing of Teen Titan's or this story. This story belongs to Madzilla1010 and I merely adopted it.

-V

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelations Are Made.

X hummed quietly to himself as he quickly sat out the candles in an orderly fashion. If one were to look at it from an aerial perspective, they would see that the masked villain was currently aligning the candles in the shape of a raven, the bird's wings spread open with it's caw preforming a loud screech. He grinned underneath his mask, Raven would love this! He quickly pulled out a zippo lighter and lit all of the candles, the sound of a motorcycle reaching his ears. He put up the lighter and turned around, crossing his arms underneath his chest, the fabric of his costume tightening at the movement. He smirked and watched as Robin skidded to a stop while the other Titan's joined him. "Dude, what are you doin'?" Beast Boy asked, waving his arms around wildly. "The books were weird enough, but now candles? Are you a fairy?"

X bristled at the comment, "Are you insinuating that I'm like Bird Boy over there? Last I checked I don't hang around adults in spandex." He chuckled as Robin's eyes bugged out of his head. Before Robin could go over and strangle X, the gasp of Raven alerted them.

"It's...it's beautiful." She whispered to herself, unknown that X and Starfire could hear her. X beamed at the remark, while Starfire secretly agreed, although was confused as to why X was doing it. She slowly levitated to the ground and noticed Robin's and X's eyes on her, one filled with confusion and anger, the other filled with admiration and gratitude. She tightened her cloak around her, her eyes gazing into X's mask."Why did you give us books?"

"To better educate you, of course!" He answered cheerfully before he started to walk forward. Noting the Titan's falling into a defensive stance, the villain stopped. "In the books you received, if you open the covers three things will appear. In the _Phantom of the Opera _will be an orchid which stands for 'delicate beauty'. In _The Hunchback of Notre Dome _will be a red tulip which means 'declaration of love'." He paused, watching as the dark haired beauty floated towards him slowly, as if in a trance. They were five feet away from each other, while the others were watching in shock. He composed himself, remaining calm, while on the inside he was sweating bullets. She was getting close without meaning harm! He couldn't believe his luck! She looked at him from underneath her hood, her eyes shining with curiosity and happiness. "In the last one, _Robin Hood_, lays a red rose that signifies 'passionate love'." He closed the gap between them as he stood in front of her, his eyes soaking up the look in her eyes. He briefly looked at the other Titans.

Robin was beet red with anger, his fists clenched tightly in his hands as he stood still, his legs bent slightly as he waited to attack. Cyborg was wary of the villain yet something shone in his one human eye...was it gratefulness? Now what would the metal man be grateful to him for? He ignored this and gazed at the remaining two members. Beast Boy watched with an indifferent gaze, somewhat happy for Raven, while Starfire had hearts in her eyes. He reverted his gaze back to Raven, who had retracted her hood showing a blush across her cheeks, biting on her lower lip hesitantly.

He gulped and whispered, "I hope you know what this means, flower. And I hope you do not think differently of me for it. The only reason I really stole wasn't for monetary gain, but to see you in all of your beauty."

"Then why flirt with Starfire?" Came the reply.

"Simple. I wanted to see if you got jealous. Sadly when you didn't, I had to change tactics." He answered easily, before reaching up with his right hand to tug at the bottom of his mask. Everyone tensed in anticipation, was X really going to do what they thought he was? His hand inched upwards, the mask rolling up to reveal a chiseled chin and a pair of lips before he stopped with the mask resting underneath his nose. His lips curved upward into a smirk as he stepped closer, meaning no harm. "May I?" He whispered, the synthesizer gone from his voice to reveal a deep baritone, his voice having hints of an accent near Europe. She couldn't answer, freezing up as she soaked in the picture of his lips. They looked so lonely and she felt the urge to give her lips as company. She made no move to retaliate as his hand cupped her cheek and he leaned forward, his lips connecting with hers gently, filled with passion. She felt her eyes close and go weak in the knees, leaning on him for support. He easily held her before pulling back with a grin, caressing her cheek with his thumb before he chuckled. "I hope you enjoyed that."

Robin let out a yell as he rushed forward, causing X to backflip and lower his mask once more. Robin extended his hand into a punch, aiming for X's sternum only for the villain to use his right forearm to brush aside the fist, raising his left hand to send out an 'x' that sent Robin flying and landing against the ground, captured and subdued. "What are you waiting for guys? Get him!" Robin barked out, trying to break free. X merely gazed at them with a relaxed posture, seemingly not worried about them.

"I think they won't attack me. They're either in shock, or they see no reason to attack me, bird boy. Hope you enjoy getting free. But for now? I think I'll take my leave. Until next time, Raven." He raised two fingers in a salute before he paused. "Oh...and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, if you wish to attack me for kissing Raven or whatever, now's your chance."

Cyborg broke out of his stupor, his big brother complex kicking in as he raised his sonic cannon. "Don't!" Raven called out, causing Cyborg to glace at the other member. X was surprised at her actions, while Raven began to explain herself, "I mean really. What has he done tonight that's been so wrong?" Raven asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other while Starfire glided to her friend.

"But friend Raven, while he may not have done anything tonight, think of what he's done in the past." Starfire gestured with her hands, before pointing at X. "Not only that, but he attacked friend Robin."

"To be fair, Robin attacked him first." Cyborg pointed out, ignoring the glare he got from the shorter member of the team. Robin meanwhile had managed to get free as he began to charge at X again. The black-clad male simply waved as he teleported away in a blur of red. Robin stopped and whirled around to glare at Raven and Cyborg.

"The fuck was that?" He yelled out, his eyes wide with anger.

"What? He kissed him and vice versa. I don't see the big deal." Beast Boy spoke up, shrugging.

"The big deal is that he's a villain!" Robin growled out, clenching his fists. "And you!" He pointed at Cyborg. "How could you defend him and go against me? I thought we were supposed to be a team, friends and comrades."

"Oh we are, but lately you've been a real royal dick." Cyborg easily replied, matching Robin's glare with his own as he crossed his arms. "Got a problem with it, short stack?"

Robin glared up at Cyborg while the taller male towered over him. "Don't do something you'll regret." Robin warned.

"Like what? Kick your ass and knock you off your pedestal?" The male snorted back in reply as he rolled his eyes. "Please. You aren't even worth going out at full power at." Cyborg stepped back to dodge the kick from Robin before Raven stopped both of them.

"Stop! Both of you! There's no need for this fighting. You all are acting like a bunch of kids because one male approached me, gave me gifts and kissed me. Because he actually showed me attention!" She spat out, most of her statement directed at Robin who looked away. "Now, if you're done acting like children, I'll let you go."

"I was just trying to protect you." Robin insisted.

"Don't try to play that card. You were jealous, it's plain for everyone to see, friend Robin." Starfire spoke up, hurt evident in her eyes. She had feelings for Robin ever since Tokyo, and they dated for a while but he broke it off for some reason. Now that she knew that Robin was the reason, she was trying not to cry. "I'll be back at the tower." She whispered, nodding to Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven before flying off.

Beast Boy merely morphed into a hawk and flew after her, going to console her. "Man, good job." Cyborg said spitefully as he walked over to his car and began to drive off.

"Next time, think before you act." Raven spoke, her hood back up as she teleported away, leaving Robin to stand under a streetlight alone. It was as if someone was writing his life and making everyone against him. But sadly that wasn't possible and if it were, the author would be a sick bastard. Robin ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. Slowly he trudged over to his bike and started it, driving off and going where ever his bike would take him.

X watched the interaction from far away, as he put down his binoculars. "Well well." He mused as he turned and started to head back to his house. "Seems like things have gotten worse for Bird Boy, and his wings are about to be clipped. Shame." He whistled a happy little tune to himself as he went about his night, feeling accomplished.

* * *

Well, what did you all think of that? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

-V


	4. Robin's wing is cut

Welcome back to Enjoy the Silence. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 I own nothing of Teen Titan's or this story. This story belongs to Madzilla1010 and I merely adopted it.

-V

* * *

Chapter 4: Confusion.

X ducked under Robin's staff before countering with one of his x blades, watching as both weapons strained against the other, sparks flying. He easily countered the fist flying towards him before the black-clad villain backflipped away, shooting off several x's towards the male. X was minding his own business of doing nothing and plotting how to get Raven to visit him next when the Boy Wonder decided to show up out of nowhere and attack. Was his outfit giving him a major case of butthurt? X couldn't tell as he lazily pushed Robin back with an open palm strike. "Oh come on, traffic light. Don't tell me you're still mad about me kissing the one most ostracized on the team."

Robin didn't reply, merely letting out a yell as he jumped into the air and aimed a roundhouse kick towards X. The villain once again blocked and proceeded to throw Robin away from him. Robin jumped to his feet, crouched in a defensive position as he eyed X warily. "What do you want with her? Why are you manipulating her and sending us on these wild goose chases?"

"Manipulating her? Why Bird Boy, I'm hurt!" X remarked, placing a hand on his chest dramatically before he merely shrugged. "Believe what you want, no use trying to change your mind with that thick skull of yours." He dodged a flurry of fists from the male before he dropped to a crouch and feinted a leg sweep before slamming his elbow into Robin's groin. His mouth curled upwards as he watched the boy crumple. "Seems that the mighty hero is too blind to see what is really going on here. That's a shame. Well Robin, this was fun but I have to go. Things to do." He shrugged and started to turn away, only for a person in front of him to stop dead in his tracks. Raven. He blinked underneath his mask and slowly fell into a defensive stance, "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Oh I did. However I felt Robin's anger from the Tower, so I decided to investigate on what was causing his tantrum. I see that you're the cause. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Where are you from?" Her voice betrayed no emotion, but the corners of her lips twitched, causing X to chuckle.

"I'm always trying to twist his panties, simply because he hates wedgies. And to answer your question: Я от России, or to put in English; I am from Russia." He grinned beneath his mask, his eyes wide. However Robin recovered from the low blow X dealt him and quickly rushed forward, ignoring Raven. He slammed his fist into X's back, causing the male to stumble forward before Robin quickly followed up with a jump roundhouse kick. X accepted and quickly front flipped forward, preforming a handspring as he twirled in the air and landed, facing Robin. "Seems you're still angry about me kissing Raven." He repeated his earlier statement, watching as Robin writhed with anger, his teeth grinding against each other. "Careful now." He chided. "If you get too angry, you may shit yourself and stain your outfit." He watched as Robin stared at him gobsmacked at the comment, while Raven merely arched an eyebrow at what he had said.

'_Is he serious? Wait, of course he isn't. He's mocking Robin and causing the Boy Wonder to get sloppy. That's pretty clever.' _She thought to herself, watching as Robin practically snarled at X, the latter merely crouched into a small defensive stance. "Robin, I think we should go. Enough is enough."

"Stay out of this Raven! He's just going to try to get to you and gain all of our secrets!" Robin seethed, angrily dismissing her. However to his annoyance, she didn't budge. "Raven, leave. This is between me and X. This is a man's fight."

"A man's fight?" She snorted. "Obviously it's a man versus a female, because you're getting your ass whipped." She held her ground, not batting an eye as Robin turned to her with outrage, barley restraining himself. He acted as if he wanted to hit her or beat her unconscious. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask, while X watched with restrained fury. He wasn't angry at Raven, but he was _absolutely livid _at Robin. If he even dare lay a finger on Raven in anger or malice, X would not hesitate to rip him apart. "Go home Robin. I think you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down? I need to calm down?!" He echoed incredulously, looking at her with wide eyes. He waved his right arm outward, pointing at X. "He's the enemy and you allowed him to kiss you like some cheap hussy?! I thought you were better than that, Raven. Do not tell me you have a life outside of the Titan's that delves in the art of prostitution?" He narrowed his eyes, immediately regretting the statement for two reasons. One, Raven was staring him down with a cold glare, electricity sparking around her, and two, his arm was currently bent at an awkward angle due to X appearing in front of him and snapping it like a twig. Robin fell to his knees, growling out as he gritted his teeth. He was used to broken bones and broken limbs, but that didn't make the pain any easier.

"I think you need to calm down and apologize to Raven, kid." X's synthesized voice spoke in Robin's ear, indicating that the male was crouched beside him. Robin didn't say anything, only for X to slam his foot into Robin's back, slamming the hero onto the ground before his other foot stepped onto his now broken arm. Robin let out a hiss of pain, only for it to morph into a yell as X increased the pressure. "Okay, let me rephrase in terms you would understand. Let me remind you of how Batman used to order you around. You need to calm down and apologize to Raven. Now." Robin said nothing as he quickly slammed his good elbow into X's leg, causing the pressure to vanish before he picked himself up to his knees, sweeping X's out from underneath his body. X landed with a grunt, before rolling to a crouch as he watched Robin get to his feet, struggling. The boy was weak and in pain. He was vulnerable. He would be easy pickings to just take out, capture, torture and abuse for hurting his beloved Raven. "Are you done yet kid? I think you're in need for a time out." He started to walk towards Robin calmly, intent on ending the so called 'battle' that occurred on the rooftop in the past thirty minutes, only for her voice to call out.

"X, stop." Raven spoke softly, causing both males to look at her. One was with indifference, and the other was with pained hope. She narrowed her eyes as she let the venom fill her voice. "Allow me to take over." Robin's eyes widened, as did X's. She was filled with anger right now at his comments. How dare he call her such vile things! She took a step forward, only for X to appear in front of her. "What are you doing, X? Move aside. He needs to be punished." Her voice took on a darker tone, her demonic side gaining some leeway through Raven's normal barriers.

"Yes but not by you." X whispered lowly, the synthesizer off once more. "By me. If you punish him, the team will most likely kick you off. If I attack him, nothing will have changed." Without warning, an x shot out of his hand and encased her in a net, trapping her to the ground. "Forgive me, my flower." He whispered once more, turning the synthesizer on once more. He turned and started towards Robin, who merely stood there with grim determination.

"I will not be beaten by the likes of you." He declared proudly, his arm hanging limply at his side. He fought one armed before, he could do it again.

"Oh no, you won't be beaten." X agreed, before chuckling. "You'll be _destroyed. _I will break you for saying such things and making an attempt to hurt Raven. I will break you like Bane broke the Bat. You will be nothing more than a shell of your former self, Robin." X continued to walk forward, not breaking in his calm and slow stride. Robin merely gritted his teeth and charged, striking out with a flurry of punches and kicks. X moved with grace, dodging and ducking under each move. Where Robin struck out a fist, X met it with his forearm before moving Robin's fist away. Where Robin lashed out with his thigh, knee or foot, X was there to block it and counter. This process repeated itself, Raven watching in silence. X side-stepped a fist before he tensed and released his palm towards Robin's face. The Boy Wonder and leader of the Teen Titans stumbled back from X's outstretched backhand, before he regained his bearings and rushed forward, yelling.

Robin quickly drew a bird-a-rang and threw it, throwing more after X countered the first one with a x. "Why won't you just give up?!" He roared, losing his normally calm demeanor as he slammed down the pointed end of his weapon and sunk it into X's shoulder. X ignored the pain before he pulled back, tearing muscle and skin as the blade was ripped out. Using his momentum, X took the opportunity to slam his fist into Robin's gut before grabbing him by the hair and kneeing him repeatedly in the face. He didn't care if he was hurt, he didn't care if Robin had something to prove. He just cared about protecting Raven, verbally, mentally and physically. He stopped his onslaught on Robin's face before he slid his right foot back and began to spin on his heel, delivering a vicious roundhouse with his left foot. Robin was sent flying back, only for X to appear behind him with his teleportation before X slammed his elbow onto Robin's sternum, cracking the chest bone and knocking the air out of Robin. X stood over him, listening to the boy's labored breathing as Robin stared up at him with hatred.

"Are you done now?" X simply asked, before he stood up straight and started to walk away. Robin's vision was swimming, it hurt to breathe and his arm was broken. But he was trained by Batman. He couldn't give up. He refused to! He let out a groan of pain, as he got to his knees, staring at X's stilled form. The outfit that he had created to get closer to Slade to ambush him was mocking him. He narrowed his eyes before he got to his knees and drew his staff, rushing forward, his feet pounding on the concrete roof. Or was that his heartbeat in his ears? He couldn't tell, nor did he care. He just wanted to prove to Raven who was the best and who was right for her. It certainly wasn't this guy! Five feet away from him he increased his speed and let out a yell. However, X was standing still, ignoring him. Robin would show him! He swung his good arm back and slammed the bo-staff into X's body...only for it to phase through him?

"What is this?" Robin's eyes widened as his eyes darted back and forth rapidly to try to get a bead on X. He whirled around and saw nothing. It was as if he just vanished! "WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD?!" As if answering him, an invisible blow came to the side of his face, before the other, a kick connecting with Robin's chest before he stumbled forward, an elbow connecting to his back. He let out a gasp of pain as something embedded itself within his broken arm, further destroying the tissue and nerves. He looked down to see an x, before he ripped it out, gritting his teeth at the pain. He continued to observe his surroundings, only for two muscular arms to wrap themselves around Robin and began to squeeze. Robin's immediate action was to struggle, and that's what he did. But no matter what he did, he couldn't escape. It was as if Superman was holding him! He felt bones begin to strain, his broken arm screaming against the action. He let out a low groan of pain, only for the pressure to increase, his shoulder dislocating itself, the bones in his arm breaking more. He couldn't take it anymore before he let out a scream of agony, shaking his head back and forth. He wanted it to stop, it was unbearable! He continued to scream, only to be thrown from the grasp and land onto the rooftop, face down. Footsteps reached his ears as he was kicked painfully onto his back, the damned insignia on X's mask glaring down at him. His vision was swimming even more now, black spots appearing. He couldn't quite focus on X, the male becoming distorted and blurry. However he pitifully reached up with his left hand and grasped at X's ankle.

"Like I said. I will destroy you." His synthesized voice reached Robin's ears before X's boot came crashing down painfully onto Robin's face, sending the boy into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. X turned and walked to Raven, away from the broken and unconscious body of Robin as he quickly released her of her bonds. Without a word he turned and started to walk away from the two Titan's, unable to face her.

"X. Wait." Her voice stopped him in his tracks once more, as footsteps reached his ears. Soon she was in front of him, staring up at him with wide, thoughtful eyes. "I just...I should be angry, but I'm not. I'm grateful and relieved that you would do that. Hell, anyone really. I doubt anyone else would." She reached up and cupped his face, planting her lips firmly onto his through his mask. A small '_woosh' _reached her ears and soon she was grasping at air. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly, saddened slightly at his departure. She looked down, noticing the small piece of paper at her feet. Picking it up, she unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Flower,_

_If you want to talk tonight leave your window unlocked. We can talk about my life in Russia if you want._

_Полюбите вас всегда,_

_Александр Volkov_

Raven's eyes widened slightly before a small, faint smile graced her face. She folded up the note before pocketing it. She soon brought her gaze upon the unconscious form of Robin and frowned. How would she explain this to the rest of the group? She sighed and levitated himself to her, beginning the healing process. She healed all of his injuries save his broken arm. A little suffering would teach him, hopefully. She stood and levitated Robin, and before teleporting themselves to the Tower, she whispered, "I'm in trouble." She giggled to herself, which was uncharacteristic for her, but she added, "But I like this kind of trouble I'm in." With that, she vanished, nothing of their presence save some blood.

A shadow approached the spot she occupied as a chuckle left his mouth. "See you later tonight, flower." X mused to himself, happy in his victory over Robin and getting closer to Raven before he too, vanished.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think now I'm going to take my spin on things.

-V


	5. Enjoy the Silence

Chapter 5: Keeping You Interested

"Raven, what happened to Robin?" Starfire cried out, scooping up the Boy Wonder in her arms, clucking over him like a mother hen.

"X. Apparently Robin went out to find X and didn't know when to stop. I arrived only moments after X had vanished, only to find Robin in this state." Raven lied, meeting her teammates eyes.

Cyborg frowned, "He's messed up bad. Let's get him to the infirmary." The rest of the Titans rushed off, leaving Raven to her own devices. She sighed slightly, heading to her room to prepare for that night. Of all the languages Raven had studied and learned Russian was not one of them.

"I know French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Latin, Arabic, Islamic, Tamerian, Germen, Irish, and Azerath. I didn't think to learn Russian while I was studying every thing else." She yelled at herself in frustration. She read the elegant words that were scripted on the piece of paper over and over again. It still hadn't occurred to her, what the words meant, nor did she think to go to the computer and look it up.

Raven finally gave up after practically giving herself a brain hemorrhage and plopped down on her bed. The cool silk sheets felt good on her body and she intertwined her legs in the sheets and sighed heavily.

'_Why would he want to spend time with me, I mean I am after all the creepy ice queen.'_ Raven thought scowling in the darkness, her irises flashed a crimson red, in remembrance of what Malchior had done to her.

'_Stop, don't think about Him. What if I did let X in the Tower? I mean he hasn't hurt me even though he has had many chances… maybe he does actually want to be with me.' _Raven brushed the thought aside, Red-X didn't care about anyone but himself.

Raven picked up the note beside her and read the signature once more:

Полюбите вас всегда,

Александр Volkov

She had decided. She was going to invite X into the Tower, but only to learn about him, only to help Robin discover who he was. She got up easily and headed over to the window, as she walked Raven felt her long hair began to tickle her collarbone, she gently brushed her bangs behind her ears.

As she reached the window the pale moonlight lit up her features, she looked up at the alabaster full moon in the night sky, it was beautiful. She unclasped the lock on the window and she pushed up with her arms, the cold of the autumn night made her shiver, after all her tank top and boxer shorts weren't much against the chill of October. Raven paused for a moment, enjoying the calming sound of the waves against the rocks of the small island. The pale moon reflected against the ocean, her already pale skin was almost like porcelain in ghostly light of the moon.

The window was open.

And now all that Raven had to do was wait.

She breathed in the salt of the air one last time and went to her bed. She sat down on the violet silk sheets and poised the numerous pillows against the back headboard. Raven grabbed _Robin Hood_ and her iPod classic off the merlot nightstand beside her, she turned on the lamp on and glanced at the clock; 9:53. She found her place in the book very easily and put the ear-buds in her ears and put it on shuffle.

'_Right, all I have to do now is wait.' _She thought before blasting some Escape the Fate and diving into her book.

…

1: 13 am.

'_Looks like he's not showing up .' _Raven thought, even though he meant nothing to her, she couldn't but feel like crap. She rubbed her heavy eyelids and blinked a few times before slowly getting up and walking over to the window.

…

_13 minutes earlier at Red-x's loft._

_Red-X checked his backpack for the eighth time making sure he had everything he needed._

"_Spare clothes, check. Sun-glasses, check. Toiletries, check. Food, check. IPod, check. Cologne, check. Hairbrush, check. Alright I think I have everything." X said to himself, he glanced at his Rolex watch and his eyes bugged._

"_Shit, it one o' clock already! Damn it, damn it, damn it, I hope She is still waiting up for me." He said, he quickly threw the plain black backpack over his shoulder and looked into the mirror._

'Perfect' _he thought, the black and red mask covered his eyes not showing anything. He flicked his black hair out of his face and he smiled revealing a row of pearly white teeth. He adjusted the mask one last time and teleported to the roof of Titan's Tower._

_He made sure the backpack was secure and he jumped down to scale the side of the building. His fingers gripped the window panes tightly, before he continued he checked for security systems, he found none. He slowly descended down the famous Titan's Tower, he ignored the pain of the tight straps digging into his shoulders and released his left hand to look at his watch again._

'Damn' _he thought as the minute hand changed. 1:09. He looked wildly around for a window and saw deep blue curtains fluttering in the cool breeze._

'Yes!'_ he thought as he shimmied down to the open window. He braced himself on the pane for a moment when he saw a delicate hand reach to pull down the window._

…

Raven reached the window and reached her hand out to close it. A gray gloved hand grabbed her wrist firmly, but gently to stop her.

"I haven't told you my story yet though. Do you want me to leave?" The masculine baritone of X's accented voice caused her to look up. She was caught off guard when she didn't see the familiar skull mask, but a pale face that was very… mature.

His alabaster skin was flawless as she took in his appearance slowly, his Adam's-apple was pressed gently against the muscularly sculpted column of his throat. Her eyes trailed up.

His chin had a cleft, a small indent in the middle. X's jaw was tense as she examined him, the sharp angles of the bone giving off the impression that he wasn't a teenaged boy.

X's lips were a sculptors dream. The sensual curves, in a slight bow-shape when they were inactive, were even more perfect than anything Michelangelo could possibly create.

His nose was crooked. Probably due to an early break in his life.

'_Nobody can be perfect I guess.' _Raven thought to herself when she looked at his nose, not in disgust.

Unfortunately a black mask covered his eyes. It was very close to the one Robin sported everyday, but X's was black in the middle with red around the rim.

Ebony hair fell to the start of his jaw bone, slightly covering his masked eyes. Even though it was the darkest of blacks, it reflected many different colors in the whitish moonlight; silver, purple, and blue flashed as the wind played with his hair.

This …examination took all of ten seconds.

"No don't leave." Raven made her voice seem impartial. She stepped aside to let him in. He jumped fluidly in her room, he walked over to the spare chair in her room that Starfire used whenever they had their "girl talks" and dumped his backpack in it. He strutted over to her bed and sat down on it cross-legged, he lifted his face to her where she still stood by the window and wiggled his fingers signaling for her to come to him.

Raven walked over, suddenly remembering what she was wearing , she blushed and heat went all over her body under his unwavering stare. His mouth opened a little and he had a sharp intake of breath.

She was beautiful as she walked over to him in her boxer shorts and tight tank top. Her milky legs were oblivious to the floor as they trembled when they touched the ground. It was like she was gliding over the floor rather than walking.

Red-X stared at her, his hungry gaze cast slowly over her body. Her hips naturally swayed when she walked and the tight black cloth of the tank top rode up, exposing her defined midriff, she quickly pulled it down and blushed a deeper shade of red.

X smiled and ran his eyes further up. He tried _so_ hard not to focus on her … chest. He blinked and looked at her face, taking her intoxicating splendor in. Her face was as pale as the moon and red lips stood out they were a candy apple red and they were shaped exquisitely .Her nose was small and cute. Her eyes captured his gaze and his smile grew more pronounced, the wide orbs were livid with an amethyst color that whined brightly.

He wanted to plunge his hands in her lavender hair that look as soft as the silk sheets he was resting on. The strands feel down her deliciously toned back, the long bangs reached her pronounced collarbone and they lazily dipped into the valley between her breasts. He looked away quickly.

'_You're not allowed to think about that…yet.'_ He thought to himself, with a sly smile.

"Sit down with me, Sunshine." He said.

She sat down, but she sat down on the opposite side of the bed. X's smile dropped a little.

X started his story immediately. " I was born in a place called Norilsk, Russia. It is currently number six on the world's worst cities list. The worst quality is the toxic waste hat is continually dumped into the water supply. The best quality… I have to think about that one… probably the six weeks of darkness in the winter so you don't have to see how fucked up the city is." He spat the name of the city.

Raven urged him to continue.

"My father worked as a nuclear weapons engineer for the government when I was born in 1988, my mother died giving birth to me." He said, Raven began to open her mouth but X interrupted, "don't say sorry I didn't know her so it doesn't matter."

"Life was bad, some cities, including Norilsk, held on to the communist government and even though my father made weapons for the military he was paid badly. We barley had money for food. When I was twelve I began to steal. My father had told me to go a creek to clean our clothes and when I went I saw a mother and her child leave to go get the soap they forgot at their house. They left their clothes right there, right beside me. So I stole it. We were desperate and cold so I stole it."

His voice was shaky. "And that's what continued to happen. I stole what we needed."

"That was until I got caught."

"I had snuck into a factory to steel the weapons they had made, and one of the guards caught me. I believe I was fourteen or fifteen at the time. They sat me on a metal with my chest pressed up against the back of the chair and my arms and feet bound around it … and then they began to beat me." He said shuddering at the unpleasant memory.

"With what?" Raven spoke up for the first time in a while, she glanced at the clock; 2:26 am.

It was late.

"Poles, brass knuckles, dull knives, and they used a whip." He said matter o' factly. He pulled up the tight spandex of his shirt and he turned so his back was facing her, the words 'get out' were carved in his back the dark pink of the scars looked out of place on his pale skin.

"And that's exactly what I did. I got out, they dumped me by the river and went to my hut saw my father laying face down on the dirt floor with a bullet in the back of his head and I packed my stuff. I went to train with the kung-fu master in the Himalayas, the old women trained me in stealth and lethal combat. I moved to America, Jump City to be precise, and I stole the Red-X persona for myself." He said, Raven felt the heart ache, sorrow, and depression in his voice.

Raven couldn't help but sympathize for him.

"But why do you like me?" Raven asked her brow creasing.

"Because you're beautiful, smart, amazing, and when I saw you fighting for truth and justice and all that on TV. I knew I had to meet you, so I stole Bird Boy's suit."

Nobody had acted like that towards Raven other than her friends.

She stared at him. "Why did you tell me this?"

"I'm keeping you interested." He said smiling broadly.

"I can't take it anymore." He said suddenly. He ripped off the thin mask to reveal a pair of ice blue eyes. He looked at her. Ice meet amethyst and they stared at each other.

Raven suddenly remembered.

"What did your signature in your note mean?"

"Oh," he smiled widely and his ice blue eyes shined. "It means 'Love you always, and the last part was my name. Alexander Dimitri Volkov at your gorgeousness's service." He said suavely, and kissed the back of her hand. A candle flame lit brightly and then diminished quickly.

He smirked. "I guess I know what makes you tick." He got up from the bed and walked over to the chair with his backpack he hoisted it onto his shoulder and headed towards the window.

"Bye ,Love." He bowed and jumped up on the window pane.

"Wait! Stay… please." She said she cast her eyes down, not meeting his gaze.

"Okay!" He said happily.

She looked at him as he kicked his X boots off and he dove on the bed. She joined him shyly.

"One more thing?" She asked, she felt his arms snake around her waist; he had taken his gloves off also and she felt his cool hand on her stomach.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come back, after two years, I mean." She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Simple: To see you again. But now I have something to say." X replied.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Enjoy the silence." He murmured in her ear.

"But-" She protested slightly, shivering.

"Enjoy the silence." He whispered, rocking her back and forth against his body, slowly swaying her to sleep. As soon as her breathing was even, X joined her.

* * *

Not much to say about this chapter. I didn't really change anything from how Madzilla created it in the first place. Enjoy!

-V


End file.
